wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Read Their Stories Again
was a special event (coin only) that first ran in November 02, 2019. It came back in November 21, 2019 and January 13, 2020, with more stories from older events. Announcements (From oldest to newest.) November 02, 2019, ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #835 ��-Event Announcement-�� A limited time sale is happening now!⏰ Three popular Stories: ・HAPPY WINTER HOLIDAYS! ・Magic of Love ・Sweet Tornado released in the past, are available for purchase now! Also, you will get one Story Ticket for free with every Story! The Stories will be saved to your Album, so you can read them as many times as you want! Choose an event or character you like and enjoy reading! If you weren't able to get the Stories in the past, you can do it now! Don't miss this chance!✨ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare's Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #835." Retrieved on January 16, 2020. November 21, 2019, ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #844��✨ Limited time sale - Part 2!�� ・Seductive Portion & Melting Kiss. A temptation potion turns him into a handsome beast♡ He is about to please his beauty in a new way. ・Magical Love Ride. Wonder in a dreamland♡ Your adventurous date in the amusement park starts now! Will something happen in the ferris wheel...? ・Thrilling Date. It's your chance to cling to him tight! How will your night turn out with these ghost stories?♥ These three popular Stories were released in the past, are available for purchase now! Also, you will get one Story Ticket for free with every Story! The Stories will be saved to your Album, so you can read them as many times as you want! Choose an event or character you like and enjoy reading! If you weren't able to get the Stories in the past, you can do it now! Don't miss this chance!ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare's Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #844." Retrieved on January 16, 2020. January 13, 2020, ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #871 Limited time sale - Part 3!✨✨✨ It's your chance to get 5 Stories that were popular in the past★ ・Gedonelune Costume Party. Be ready for his new look! He is ready to steal your heart once again♥ ・♥Love in the Air♥ What's your dream date? As they say, love is in the air! ・My Kitty Cat. There's a festival about cats every year at the academy! Enjoy it with him♥ ・Splashed! Have fun splashing about! Play in the water with him! ・Deep as the Ocean. Go on a special date with him♥ Also, you will get one Story Ticket for free with every Story! The Stories will be saved to your Album, so you can read them as many times as you want! Choose an event or character you like and enjoy reading! If you weren't able to get the Stories in the past, you can do it now! Don't miss this chance!ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare's Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #871." Retrieved on January 16, 2020. Note Following this event release order, the stories brought back are from the respective events: Part 1 - *Happy Winter Holidays! *Magic of Love *Sweet Tornado Part 2 - *Seductive Portion & Melting Kiss *Magical Love Ride *Thrilling Date Part 3 - *Gedonelune Costume Party *Love in the Air *Splashed! *Deep as the Ocean *My Kitty Cat Trivia *This event had no home page. Whenever the player clicked its banner it would be redirected to the Item Shop. Gallery E_126_1.png|Ad 1 E_127_1.png|Ad 2 E_128_1.png|Ad 3 Category:Events Category:Special Events